Stolen life
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: What if...? La Segunda Guerra Mágica a llegado a su fin con muchas vidas perdidas. Un Weasley entre ellas, ya que Percy ha dado la vida por su hermano Fred.
1. Capítulo uno

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

Este regalo está especialmente escrito para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter, cumpliendo con su primera petición. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Todo lo aquí escrito pertenece a JK. Hay párrafos que han sido citados textualmente de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

―¡Hola, señor ministro! ―gritó Percy, y le lanzó un certero embrujo a Thicknesse, que soltó la varita mágica y se palpó la parte delantera de la túnica, al parecer aquejado de fuertes dolores―. ¿Le dije que había renunciado?

―¡Bromeas, Perce! ―gritó Fred al mismo tiempo que el Mortífago con quien peleaba se derrumbaba bajo el peso de tres encantamientos aturdidores. Thicknesse había caído al suelo y le salían púas por todo el cuerpo; era como si se estuviera transformando en una especie de erizo de mar. Fred miró a Percy con cara de regocijo. ―¡Sí, Perce, estás bromeando! Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hacer chistes desde que…

En ese instante, se produjo una fuerte explosión. Los cinco muchachos formaban un grupo junto a los dos Mortífagos ―uno aturdido y el otro transformado―, y en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, cuando ya creían tener controlado el peligro, fue como si el mundo entero se desgarrara.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, pasó en cámara lenta para los ojos de Fred Weasley. Años después, seguiría torturándose con la misma imagen. Jamás pudo sacarla de su mente.

Vio cómo la pared delante de él comenzaba a derrumbarse. La vio partirse en millones de enormes rocas que saltaban por el aire. Y vio, con total claridad, cómo una se dirigía directa a su cabeza, como si estuviese decidida a partirlo en dos.

Quedó paralizado por el horror de la situación. Supo en ese momento que moriría. Era una certeza inevitable y, aun así, no borró la sonrisa de su cara. Si iba a entregarse a la muerte, lo haría como siempre se había entregado a la vida; con una sonrisa.

Un golpe en su brazo derecho lo hizo tambalear, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el otro costado, al caer al suelo con fuerza. Varias rocas más pequeñas cayeron sobre él. El mundo había quedado reducido a dolor y penumbra.

Le costaba respirar y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y el brazo derecho. Pero necesitaba saber si Ron, Percy, Harry y Hermione estaban bien. Se levantó, reuniendo toda su fuerza y, tambaleándose, caminó entre las ruinas del pasillo. Entre un montón de rocas grises, reconoció una cabellera pelirroja y desalineada.

―¿Perce? ―preguntó en un murmullo que apenas se escuchó. Tenía la garganta seca―. ¡Percy!

Corrió como pudo los pocos metros que lo separaban de su hermano.

―¡Percy! ¿Estás bi…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. En cuanto apartó la roca que había junto a su cabeza, supo que su hermano jamás podría contestarla.

Soltó un grito desgarrador, un grito que expresaba una agonía que no podían causar ni las llamas ni las maldiciones.

―¿Fred? ―escuchó entonces, desde algún lugar entre el polvo que había en el aire y que apenas le permitía ver.

El alivio que le causó saber que al menos Ron seguía bien, apenas se abrió paso entre su dolor. No cabía felicidad en ese momento dentro suyo, ya que la angustia parecía abarcarlo todo.

Ron llegó a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas.

―No―susurró―. No, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡No! ¡Percy! ¡No!

* * *

**N/A**:

Esta es como una pequeña introducción. El fic consta de tres capítulos más, también cortos. Espero que los disfrutes.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci :)


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

Las risas llegaban a los oídos de Fred como si viniesen de un lugar lejano. Incluso la risa de George parecía algo ajeno a él. Todo parecía distinto y desconocido.

―¿Estás bien, Fred?

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho se volteó un poco, y quedó de frente a Alicia, que lo veía con curiosidad.

―Sí, estoy bien―respondió él con simpleza, sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

―¿Es por George y Angelina? ¿Por eso estás así? ―preguntó la chica.

Fred frunció el entrecejo, sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Buscó con la mirada a su gemelo. Lo encontró entablando conversación con Angelina. Los dos se veían muy entretenidos y felices, riendo. Algo en la imagen le causó a Fred una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Quizá fueran celos, sí. Pero no por verlos juntos. Estaba celoso porque ellos podían reír, hablar, vivir, con la consciencia tranquila.

―No es por eso―aseguró Fred; pero el suspiro nostálgico que acompañó su afirmación, la hizo difícil de creer.

―Mira, sé que es complicado―comenzó Alicia―. Pero tú ya ni le hablas a Angelina, y ella estuvo allí para ustedes cuando Percy…―no terminó la frase ante la mueca de Fred―. Y la guerra fue dura para todos, Fred. También para ella. Creo que se hacen mucho bien el uno al otro. Deberías estar feliz por ellos.

―Lo estoy―susurró él, bajando la mirada―. Necesito tomar un poco de aire, si no te importa.

Fred se alejó de la multitud. Salió del gran salón donde se celebraba el -en su opinión- acelerado casamiento de Katie y Oliver. Poco después sintió que alguien lo seguía. Cuando se detuvo en la barandilla del balcón, George se detuvo a su lado.

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio. Era un silencio casi incómodo. Algo inusual en ellos.

―¿Cómo estás, Freddie? ―preguntó George. Su gemelo se tomó un largo tiempo antes de contestar.

―No lo sé―susurró, pero después añadió:―. Vacío.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que Fred finalmente miró a su hermano. La pena inundaba los ojos de George.

―¿Y cuánto demorarás en llenarte? ―inquirió, tratando se hacer una broma. Pero Fred apenas pudo forzar una sonrisa.

―No lo sé―volvió a decir, clavando los ojos en los lejanos jardines.

Desde que Percy había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, ya nada era igual. Se sentía distante con todos: sus amigos, su familia, incluso con George. Ya no podría decir que eran iguales. Y nadie comprendía su dolor. Iba más allá de haber perdido un hermano. Era saber que Percy se había sacrificado por él. Y a su vez, ese era el motivo por el que trataba de seguir adelante; que el sacrificio de Percy no fuera en vano y otras idioteces que la gente le decía cuando trataban de levantarle el ánimo.

―Vuelve con Angelina, Georgie―murmuró.

―¿Estás seguro de que…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Fred lo interrumpió.

―Vuelve con Angelina―repitió, con la voz cargada de un poco de una ira que no sentía como propia. Luego la suavizó―. Quiero estar solo.

Seguramente, era la primera vez en su vida que emitía aquellas palabras. ¿Querer estar solo? ¿Él? Él nunca estaba solo. George y él eran casi como una misma persona. Jamás antes había sentido la necesidad de estar solo, separado de su gemelo.

―De acuerdo… Estaré adentro… por si me necesitas…

Tras mascullar esas palabras llenas de incomodidad, George volvió a entrar al salón.

Fred era consciente de que la primera persona con la que tendría que disculparse apenas superara sus malditos ánimos, sería George. Había soportado cada cambio de humor con una paciencia que jamás esperaría de nadie más. Pero, por ahora, parecía que el día en que se recuperaría, no llegaría jamás.

* * *

**N/A**:

¡Hola! Espero que te vaya gustando mi punto de vista, entonces. Quizá cuando termines quieras compartirme las diferencias y/o similitudes con el tuyo.

Gracias por los reviews.

Besos,

Ceci :)


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

La central en Hogsmeade de Sortilegios Weasley estaba abarrotada de gente, como cada invierno. George atendía a los clientes, mientras Fred se mantenía en la parte de atrás, registrando las adquisiciones financieras.

Los primeros días de la tienda después de su reapertura tras la Guerra Mágica, unos meses más tarde de que esta terminase, Fred había intentado hacer su trabajo habitual. Junto a George, vendiéndole al público. Pero al parecer la guerra había evaporado cualquier pisca de humor del cuerpo de Fred, por lo que se pasó la primer semana con mala cara y gruñéndole a cualquiera que se acercara a consultarle una duda. Tras una larga charla entre los gemelos, decidieron suspender, momentáneamente, su trato con los clientes.

El trabajo administrativo no era especialmente divertido. Cada vez añoraba más recorrer los pasillos coloridos, enseñándoles los juguetes a los niños o tratando de hacer caer a alguien en alguna broma. Su añoranza era mayor cada vez que escuchaba la risa de su gemelo rebotar entre las paredes. Se preguntaba a menudo si alguna vez él volvería a reír así. Aunque últimamente, su optimismo iba creciendo. Se sentía de nuevo más unido a George; Ginny a menudo lo hacía reír; e incluso Ron lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa de vez en cuando. Y sin lugar a dudas, había sentido auténtica felicidad al enterarse que sería tío, ya que Fleur estaba embarazada.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, Fred y George cerraron la tienda y se encaminaron hacia Las Tres Escobas. Estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts.

―Odio los días de visita―comentó Fred por lo bajo.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se sorprendió su hermano―. Son los días del año que más vendemos aquí.

―Sí, lo sé―Fred soltó un suspiro―. Simplemente pidamos unas cervezas y larguémonos de aquí.

George asintió en silencio y se acercó al mostrador a hacer el pedido. Luego se acercó con dos cervezas de mantequilla y le dio una a Fred. Cuando este volteó, chocó contra alguien y se empapó a sí mismo tanto como a la otra persona.

―Lo siento―se apresuró a decir.

―No es nada―dijo la chica. Fred no tuvo tiempo de mirarla antes de que añadiera:―. Oye, eres hermano de Ginny, ¿cierto?

Cuando levantó la vista, Fred se encontró con unos preciosos ojos castaños y una sonrisa amable.

―Eeeh… sí…―respondió sabiendo que, seguramente, lucía bastante confundido, aunque no tenía ni idea del porqué.

―Fuimos compañeras de curso hasta el año pasado―comentó la chica alegremente―. Me enteré que se tomó un año sabático antes de terminar los estudios. ¿Cómo está ella?

―Esto… Creo que… bien… En su última carta sonaba bien… bueno, no sonaba―se corrigió torpemente.

Se dio cuenta que, sin contar a sus amigas y a su propia hermana, aquella era la primer chica con la que hablaba desde… antes de la guerra.

Ante su tartamudeo, la joven soltó una carcajada.

―Me alegro―sonrió―. Bueno, ya me voy… Aunque creo que tú también, porque tu gemelo salió en aquella dirección―señaló la puerta de salida, que estaba abierta y por la cual se podía ver a George recostado contra una columna y bebiendo su cerveza con total tranquilidad.

―Sí… claro.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida. Fred se volteó una vez más hacia ella, tratando de arreglar el error de antes e intentando volver a ser el mismo chico encantador de siempre.

―En serio lamento haberte tirado la bebida encima―soltó.

―Oh, no es nada―ella se encogió de hombros―. Era un jersey viejo, después de todo. Ahora tengo una excusa para comprar otro.

―De acuerdo…

―Además, fuiste tú el que se quedó sin bebida por chocarte conmigo―continuó ella―. Así que, si quieres, en mi próxima visita puedo comprarte otra―cuando lo dijo, sus ojos brillaron.

Fred tuvo una sensación cálida en el estómago. No sabía qué era. Tampoco importaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Esa que, desde hace un tiempo, solo unos pocos tenían el privilegio de ver.

―Solo si me dejas a mí comprarte un nuevo jersey.

―Es un trato―ella le ofreció la mano y él se la estrechó―. Por cierto, soy Sophia Hampton.

―Fred Weasley―dijo él a su vez.

Sophia puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya lo sé, tonto―y soltó una risita antes de volver a entrar en Las Tres Escobas.

Cuando se acercó a George, este le sonrió con intención.

―No te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario―lo amenazó su gemelo, aunque hubiese sonado más creíble si no hubiese habido también una sonrisa en su cara.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

―¡Niños, vuelvan a la mesa!―la voz de Arthur se escuchó por todo el jardín de La Madriguera―. ¡Hora del postre!

Molly apareció por la puerta de la casa, llevando una gran torta en las manos.

―¡Abran paso, abran paso! ―pedía mientras pasaba, tratando de esquivar a todos los niños que corrían de un lado a otro. Puso el postre en medio de la larga mesa que cruzaba el jardín.

Cuando finalmente pudieron controlar a todos los niños, Bill alzó su copa.

―Brindo por estar todos juntos un año más, y por el comienzo de otro año escolar―dijo con solemnidad.

―¡Y que todos hagan muchas travesuras en Hogwarts este nuevo año! ―agregó Fred.

―Amén―concordó George, al tiempo que se escuchaban un montón de risas de todos los niños.

―Yo brindo por cada uno de ustedes―dijo Arthur―. Y por Percy.

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas notablemente.

―Y por la felicidad de cada uno―añadió la mujer, con la voz ahogada por la emoción.

Todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron.

―Tío George―dijo una de las muchas niñas pelirrojas que había en la mesa―, ¡Thomas me sacó mi copa!

―Thomas, devuélvele su copa a tu prima―ordenó el aludido.

―¡Pero, papá! ―se quejó el niño―. ¡A ella ni siquiera le gusta el jugo de calabaza!

―Ese no es asunto tuyo. Dáselo.

Thomas le dio la copa y la niña le sacó la lengua.

―¡Juliet! ―la regañó Fred―. Tú tampoco lo molestes. Vayan a jugar.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo.

―Es increíble que sus hijos sean los que más se pelean―comentó Sophia divertida, al tiempo que Fred le tomaba la mano.

―Es como si tuviesen todas las peleas que ellos no tuvieron jamás―acotó Angelina, con la pequeña Roxanne en brazos.

Fred esbozó una sonrisa, pasando la vista de su esposa a su hija. Lo embargó una sensación de felicidad que parecía infinita, estando allí, con ellas y el resto de su familia.

Y con Percy, que lo acompañaba a donde quiera que iba.

* * *

N/A:

Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo.

Me gustó mucho pensar cómo sería todo si Fred hubiese vivido, ya que los gemelos están entre mis personajes favoritos. Así que me gustaría saber luego tu opinión sobre todo, y cómo sucedieron para ti los hechos.

Aunque dabas la opción de cambiar las parejas canon, decidí no hacerlo y traté de justificarlo -la pareja de George y Angelina-. Quería dejar en claro que Fred II sí existe, pero tiene otro nombre -Thomas- a causa de que su tío sobrevivió.

Saludos,

Ceci :)


End file.
